


Happy Birthday Old Sailor

by Sxpphie



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, No Plot, Other, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxpphie/pseuds/Sxpphie
Summary: Rosaline, Aija and Delaney have been hard at work preparing for a friends birthday, but on that day a certain censor sends the Sailor out in search of a book...the catch is the book doesn't exist and instead has been made up as set up for his birthday party.Lots of drinking, a crummy pub, a drag queen and hardcore demons...oh yes, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Vulgora (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)





	Happy Birthday Old Sailor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyclopness](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cyclopness).



> I don't intend for this to do well and honestly? I don't care if it does or doesn't.  
> This one shot is a birthday gift to a very close friend of mine who unfortunately doesn't live within walking distance because I am not Jesus and cannot walk on water...so instead I'll let him live vicariously though his character Medo.  
> __________________________  
> Look Sven, I flipped a coin, heads was Smile for me, tails was Arcana and it landed on Tails. If you wanna wait a few days I can get the smile for me one finished I'm bad at making decisions and time management okay-- let me live.
> 
> Anyway,, happy birthday Sven!! I love you so much and you're an amazing trash dad and human being...er god...anatomy god that is.  
> \--  
> Mama Raccoon.

As the suns, gentle blue hues began to wash away and fade into shades of orange and purple, the reflection on the water shimmering back onto Vesuvia.

Although, the pontifex, Censor, Scribe, and Apprentice weren't aware of just how quickly they were running out of time.

Though Rosaline and Aija had pushed to hold the party in the shop, votes for the pink fusion, a red market pub won.

Especially because the fusion owed the pontifex a favor for that monstrous cut running down their thigh.

"God Vulgora, if you're gonna fucking hang decorations, can you like-- hang them up straight?" Eve snickered, crouching down to the level of the chair and tilting the bow slightly to the left so it was straight.

Vulgora glanced over their shoulder, squinting their lizard-like eyes at her "Forgive me, but when your girlfriend is standing on top of a ladder that's barely stable on her tiptoes like a fucking idiot, ribbons on the backs of chairs aren't exactly your biggest priority." They responded with a scoff.

Eves dark eyes rolled at the comment, shaking her head, she took notice of her cup sitting on the table and how it was tragically empty. "Snuggle bunny, did you drink my drink?" She asked, scooping up the glass in her hand and turning to face them.

Vulgora snickered, "Eh? My bad...thought that was mine...explains why it tasted weird..." They responded, gently pulling the elastic from their hair, red locks framing their face before quickly being pulled back into another tight ponytail.

"Ugh...God, ya know what? Fine- Otello! Another Chilled twister!" She snapped, "Now please!"

"Oh, that explains why you drink fucking baby drinks...Otello! Bring me another molten critter!" Vulgora demanded almost immediately after.

Poor Otello. He was maybe only twenty six. He was of average height, his skin was dark, his long, thick dreads had been tied back out of his face. On the left side of his nose was a small silver stud piercing and a long thick scar ran across his right cheek.

Wearing a plain black shirt and pants, he looked up from behind the bar.

Otello grumbled, "The scribe told me to stop you both after three...you've had four drinks each..." He sighed, approaching the table Eve stood by and grabbing the two glasses. Though he thought he was in the clear, Eve had caught the snarky comment the tender had made and was quick to fire back in defense.

"What was that? Bring it to the countesses attention that this place offers Tonic Eclipses to minors? Is that what you said?" Eve barked back, catching the young mans brown eyes, "Uh-Uh no ma'am...sorry Censor, my apologies...I'll be right back with your drinks-" He said, an overwhelming sense of panic taking over as he walked off with the glasses of ice.

Eve turned to face Vulgora and gave them a cheeky grin, catching Vulgoras bright blush, "Heh...that was hot baby..."

Before Eve could thank her partner for the compliment, Rosaline's voice flooded throughout the room, "How's it going?! Oh! Sebastian! Sullivan! You've done a wonderful job setting up! Excellent job!" She chirped warmly, looking around.

The pubs' deep purple walls had been lined with long deep green strings of ribbon and every chair that belonged to a member of their group had been tied with a green ribbon. The old worn down wooden table had been covered with a dark green table cloth even though Eve insisted that there was no point and that alcohol would end up covering the table.

As the twins turned to face Rosaline, Joyful smiles decorated their faces, "Thank you Rosaline, did you get his cake?" Sebastian inquired, nodding to the box Rosaline held in both hands.

"Yep!" Aija chirped warmly, having appeared out of thin air...not literally, she had been discussing with the owner timeline and how long they were allowed to stay to celebrate...which in short terms meant that she had been in the back office.

"Well, I'm pretty positive that's why she had left...right?" She asked, glancing at Rosaline hopeful that had been the case.

Rosaline's face practically lit up, "Uh-huh! Come look!" She exclaimed, hurrying over to one of the empty tables and setting the box down, unhooking the latches and pulling off the lid.

Resting inside was a fairly large circular cake, the icing a shade of dark green and etched into the top was a candy alligator that looked beyond angry and an anchor. and written in white icing were the words "Happy birthday Medo!"

"Memo outdid himself this time!" Aija exclaimed looking at it adoringly, "Otello?" She asked, looking over her shoulder, "Can you come to get this for us? Take it out of sight until after the show and it's just us?"

Otello looked up from the glasses, sighing as he slammed one back down, walking over his jaw clenched tightly as he shoved his way in between Aija and Rosaline, picking up the box and storming off.

Eve caught onto the attitude Otello had picked up and was quick to find a fix. "Pontifex! Remind me tomorrow at the meeting to make a point that not only is the pink fashion selling alcohol to minors but...they're staff all have shitty attitudes...." She said rather loudly in hopes it would reach Otello, which it fortunately did.

The death glare she shot Otello as she watched his shoulder relax. "Yeah, that's what I thought......" She muttered, approaching the group huddled around the table, "So what's left on the to-do list?" She asked, tilting her head to the side slightly, exchanging a look with Rosaline.

"Well...uhm, We're waiting on a few others to get here...Lynn, Hayes, Aeshop, Muriel, and Sallow mostly...Delaney is still hanging out around town trying to catch him before he gets back on his ship and stuff...hopefully she catches them..." Rosaline said quietly, realizing the unfortunate choices that she had made. "Oh...what am I gonna do if she doesn't? What if Medo goes to bed tonight thinking we all forgot his birthday!"

Aija gently placed a hand on Rosaline's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "I'm sure she'll catch him...if you'd like, the twins and I can go meet up with her? Maybe if four of us were there it wouldn't be so bad..."

Rosaline was quick to turn and face Aija, startling her somehow as she did. "Oh please!! I just...I don't want Medo to think we forgot...even though we've been working on his party all day!" She exclaimed, her attention flickering between Aija, Sebastian, and Sullivan.

"Yeah, no problem Rosie, we'll head down to the docks and help out...that is of course, as long as they aren't already on their way here." She replied, glancing over at Sebastian.

An overwhelming sense of relief came over her as she heard the door to the pub open, looking over her shoulder she caught sight of the other set of twins.

"Finally!" Rosie exclaimed brightly, "Thank you both for running by the shop to get his gifts! I truly do appreciate it! Krivov told me if we were doing gifts that we could just leave them in his office until we were ready." She said warmly, pointing across the room to a large, brown wooden door.

Hayes didn't exactly respond and instead gave a gruff grunt and nod in response as he headed off, it seemed Hayes had ended up the one loaded down with gifts over Lynn.

Lynn snickered, following behind her brother, Rosaline turning back to the three she was about to send out.

"Kay, now make sure you catch him and if he tries to wander off...tell him it's an emergency and that if he doesn't come uhhhh...." Rosie couldn't figure out an excuse "Tell him a baby bird will die if he doesn't come help! Yeah!"

Aija stared at Rosaline, immensely unimpressed with her lie. "Really? Do you think that telling Medo that a baby bird is dying in the red market will convince him? Really?" She asked, the quiet snickers coming from Eve and Vulgora weren't helping.

Rosaline sighed, jumping slightly as Otello walked past her with Eve and Vulgoras drinks, handing them to their respectful person.

"...I'm trying to be helpful," Rosaline responded quietly, glancing over at Eve and Vulgora before shifting back to Aija.

"If you three are going, you need to go now...it's already getting late and...we very well could have missed him." 

Aija gave a nod, "Sebastian, Sullivan, you two ready?" She asked, tilting her head and a quiet pop followed.

The two nodded, Sebastian perked up a little and in a matter of seconds, the three were leaving the pink fusion.

Fortunately though, as the three were leaving, Lynn and Hayes had emerged from the office Aeshop and Sallow were finally arriving.

Rosaline perked up slightly, "Oh Sallow! Good, you're here!" She exclaimed cheerfully, hurrying over and throwing her arms around him tightly.

Sallow scoffed, giving her a gentle squeeze, "My precious Rose...I'm glad to see you...this place looks wonderful." He added looking around the gorgeous place. "And you of course look absolutely perfect." He purred, taking a step back and bringing her hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss onto her soft skin.

Sallows eyes raked up and down her body, admiring just how gorgeous she looked.

Rosaline wore a soft baby blue dress. It stopped just above her knees and the sleeves hung off her shoulders, ruffles covering her forearms and her freckled shoulders were left exposed.

The sleeves of her dress and the bottom of her dress were adorned with a navy blue color. the front of her dress had a small corset that tied in the two navy panels in her skirt.

Flowers had been braided into her hair and she looked just as sweet as she actually was.

Though the group wouldn't be able to tell, the sun truly was setting and the hour of sunset was disappearing rather quickly and the moon was taking its place.

They forgot. They forgot. They forgot.

He knew he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. He knew he shouldn't have hoped they'd remember but yet-- nothing. None of them had come by his ship to say happy birthday hell, they hadn't even sent a letter...there had been nothing.

As upsetting as it was, Medo had gone into the market, running by Memos bakery and had bought himself a cupcake to celebrate his own birthday...alone and by himself.

With his cupcake in one hand and his other shoved in his pocket, Medo was finally approaching the docks and the sound of his boots alerted the young voodoo queen.

"Medo!" Delaney exclaimed brightly as she caught sight of his green hair.

Could it be? Did someone remember his birthday?

"Delaney-" He said with a sigh, his grip on the paper bag even tighter, "You okay?" Delaney nodded her head in response, a bright smile on her face, "Yep! I'm great! So listen, Keegan is- I mean Elia has a show tonight at the Pink Fusion! It's starting in like fifteen minutes!"

Medo stared at her, needing a moment to fully process what she was saying. She wasn't talking about his birthday, she was talking about a drag show.

"So?"

Delaneys' face fell slightly but perked back up almost immediately, "Sooo I want you to come with me! Drag shows are more fun with friends!"

Medo stared at her, a sense of sadness overcoming him. While he desperately wanted to tell her no, he couldn't bear the thought of being alone any longer...and one friend was better than no friends in his opinion.

"Yeah...sure...okay," Medo said quietly and rather sadly.

But the moment he got the words out, Delaney grabbed hold of his wrist and was dragging him through the crowds and off toward the coliseum. She was quick to push and shove people aside to get there and numerous times she tripped over her own feet was almost laughable to Medo. Clumsy little thing...

The moment the two had reached the Coliseum, a somewhat concerning sight occurred to Delaney.

Sebastian, Sullivan, and Aja standing by the hatch into the underground market. Fortunately, though, Aija was quick to find a cover-up.

"Oh hey, Laney, Medo!" Aija exclaimed warmly, "Great to see you! We were heading to the pink fusion for the Elia Arson show!"

Medo sighed, realizing it was true. Every last one of his friends had forgotten his birthday and he was absolutely devastated about it.

Delaney gasped, "ooh what a coincidence! So were Medo and I!" She exclaimed warmly, giving Aija a big bright smile.

Not a word about his birthday? They seriously did forget. A part of him knew to just let it go, but, at the same time, he was still clinging to hope that at least someone would remember.

Unaware that the twins had completely disappeared back into the red market, Delaney's grip on his wrist remained tight as the two talked, trying desperately to stall long enough for the twins to make it back to the fusion.

Aija was trying desperately to make small talk with Delaney, on the walk up they had timed it-- adding about thirty seconds to the three-minute walk making it a full three minutes and thirty seconds.

With the pocket watch held firmly in her hand, Aija was constantly glancing down at it as she continued to discuss Taros with Delaney, the impatience becoming more and more apparent in Medo as she continued to try and stall.

Although as far as the twins were concerned, they were going to make it. There was no way they couldn't. Aija would eat them both.

Ducking and dodging through the crowds of people walking, Sebastian and Sullivan tried to keep their pace up.

"How much time we got left?" Sebastian questioned, the bright sign of the Fusion just finally coming into sight, exchanging a glance with Sullivan.

Sullivan shrugged, "I dunno, I lost count when I almost got trampled by that one guy." They replied, yanking open the door and the crowd of people that had shown up for Elia Arson was beyond anything they could have imagined.

"Holy shit..." Sebastian mumbled, weaving his way through the crowd and over to the table where the group had been anxiously waiting.

The table was round like every other table there, but this one seemed much bigger, all the chairs that they were sitting in had giant green bows tied around them, Eve who happened to be sitting on the side the twins were coming in on perked up, "Oh speak of dumb and dumber!" She exclaimed, her legs resting on the chair-- or lap of the person sitting beside her, which of course happened to be Vulgora. A drink in one hand and Vulgoras in the other. "Where's Medo, Laney, and Aija? Did you leave them to get trampled by that one dickbag that Vulgora fought here?"

Sebastian scoffed at her comment, shaking their head, "No. Although I'd enjoy watching you get trampled." They responded with a scoff, Vulgora was not going to take any of that and was quick to swing back at him, their forearm ramming into his stomach. "Watch it dickbag, I'll fight you and then that cock sucker with my hands tied behind my back-"

Before Sebastian could snark back a response about how that hurt, Eve jumped in "No but baby that'd be really hot...and I know you could totally do it." She purred softly, catching the smirk on Vulgoras face.

Vulgora snickered, giving her hand a squeeze, "mmm perhaps I'll let you start watching training hmm?"

Eve shivered at the thought, nodding her head frantically, "I'd love that...absolutely would adore that baby,"

Sullivan cringed at their displays of affection, something inside them just-- ugh. Regardless, Sullivan slipped into his seat, sitting down on the right side of Rosaline and beside an empty seat...that obviously belonged to Aija.

"So uhm, What happened?" Rosaline inquired, hopeful this was still going to work. Sullivan sighed softly, giving her a gentle nod, "Kay so Aija, Sebastian and I had all made our way out and we were about to head to the docks but as we were getting situated after climbing out, Delaney and Medo approached...we had talked about this possibility on the way so they sent me ahead and Aija timed it...by the way, did you know it's a three minute run from the entrance of this place to here? Yeah, so when they showed up, Aija started making small talk, and Sebastian and I had to run our asses back here to make sure we were all ready for his arrival."

Rosaline nodded, "Speaking of-" She said softly, standing up rather quickly and hurrying over, squeezing her way through the many tables, and over to the two.

"Oh, I'm glad you both finally made it! Show's starting in five minutes!" She exclaimed warmly, seeing just how upset Medo looked. "...I'm supposed to wait till I drag you over to the table we have set up but...happy birthday Medo!" She exclaimed cheerfully, "And uhm...welcome to your mini birthday party...dinner thing...basically we're gonna watch Keegans show and then they're gonna clear the place out for us so we can celebrate your birthday!" She exclaimed warmly.

To see Medos stern, cold demeanor change the instant she said happy birthday filled Rosie with an overwhelming amount of warm and fuzzies.

"See, we initially intended to come here and celebrate but it turned out Keegan already agreed to do a show today so we figured we'd come to support him and then stay to celebrate you! Memo baked you a cake, Sebastian and Sullivan decorated the place, Hayes and Lynn picked up your gifts and Eve and Vulgora uhm...I think they arranged for us to use the place." Rosaline explained warmly, her fuzzies overflowing as he smiled.

"S-So no one forgot?"

Rosaline's jaw dropped, grabbing hold of his hand and dragging him over, "Friends! I have an announcement to make! Medo believes we forgot his birthday!"

Vulgora scoffed, turning to face Medo, "Oh yes, I do find that decorating a pub in birthday decorations on a Friday night quite a good hobby wouldn't you agree Eve?"

Eve snickered, nudging her partner with her foot, "Shut up Vulgora, But uh, Nah...censors don't forget birthdays...its uncensor like and uh...Rosie, Aija, and Delaney have been planning this party for like a week now?" She glanced at Rosaline and then over at Aija, "We totally set you up though by the way, that book we sent you out looking for? Doesn't exist. I made it up to get you into the market so that Delaney could catch you and bring you here."

Medo scoffed, shaking his head "Rude..."

Eve gasped, "That wasn't rude! I was here...overseeing your birthday party preparations."

"Uhhh Eve, you spent the whole time drinking and mouthing the tenders off for not bringing you alcohol fast enough..." Aija responded with a snicker, squeezing her way over to her chair, Sebastian following close behind.

Eve gasped, "I did not!! I was totally hanging up the ribbons on the walls! Don't be a dick."

Medo shook his head, "Doesn't matter...I'm just--I'm thank you...all of you for this...I really do appreciate it."

Delaney grinned, "Of course! Now sit down! Drinks are on the Pontifex right?" She asked turning to face the demon.

Slamming their cup down they nodded, "Correct. Drink whatever you wish and as much as you wish." They replied with a scoff, giving Eves hand another tight squeeze. "Now, sit down show'll be starting in a few minutes."

Medo realized rather quickly he had a perfect view of the stage and was sitting with Lynn on his left and Delaney on his right. 

He wouldn't be spending his birthday alone.

The party held in the pink fusion went on well into the early hours of the morning. Elia had performed and of course had been extra cheeky with Medo, spending a good minute and a half continuing his show on Medos lap like his actual boyfriend wasn't sitting right there. Hell, Keegan went full out and straight up kissed Vulgoras cheek with Eve sitting right there.

Though after the show, and after the pub had cleared, the real party began. Still in full drag, Keegan had emerged from backstage and sat down to drink and celebrate.

The cupcake Medo had bought himself had ended up on his face...curtesy of Vulgora. The cake however had been shared amongst the group.

The presents the Night siblings had brought had been forgotten about, but, Otello promised to bring them back to the shop for them.

Eve and Delaney threw up, Medo fell on his ass and Aija cried she was laughing so hard.

Medo claimed that despite the unfortunate and monstrous hangover he'd experience the next day it still was in fact the best birthday he'd ever had.


End file.
